Sobre Laranjas
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "Cas" - olhei-o sério, aquilo estava começando a me irritar - "me de a laranja e a faca". Para Mello Evans!


**N/A: **O seriado Supernatural **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence a _**Eric Kripke**_, o gênio que a criou. Advém que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso, se não iremos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Está fanfiction tem classificação M.

**IMPORTANTE – **Este mísero presente é para Mello Evans, devido a sua irritante mania de me viciar em DASTIEL! SLASH é amor! ***.* **

**Sobre Laranjas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquilo estava se tornando um martírio. Como uma criatura tão poderosa poderia ser subjugada por um objeto tão simples? Ver Castiel, literalmente, apanhando daquela faca era ao mesmo tempo engraçado e deprimente. Eu sei que não deveria interferir naquela batalha sangrenta, aonde logo iria mesmo existir o sangue de alguém, mas não consegui me controlar, foi mais forte. Quando fui pegar a faca ele me olhou irritado, sabia que era errado em me envolver naquela guerrinha cretina, mas vê-lo levar uma surra, descarada, de um objeto inanimado era ridículo. Entendo que feri o "orgulho" de ser superior que ele tinha, mas porra, o cara estava quase se matando eu sabia que poderia ajudá-lo.

Ele segurava a faca praticamente no fio da navalha. Era como se não tivesse o polegar direito, estava mais para um tamanduá do que para _homo sapiens_. A Laranja, a cada investida da faca, escorregava de sua mão. Sem contar que, quando conseguia cortar a casca, ele era Mané o bastante pra quebrá-la. Até mesmo uma criança de cinco anos conseguiria cortar aquela laranja com sua pouca habilidade.

"Cas" - olhei-o sério, aquilo estava começando a me irritar - "me dê a laranja e a faca".

Se havia uma coisa que eu sabia fazer, e muito bem por sinal, era mandar. Por mais que ele me olhasse bravo, no fim Castiel sempre me obedecia. Muito a contra gosto ele entregou-me o que eu tinha pedido. E com toda a habilidade que minhas mãos possuíam eu descasquei aquela porcaria de laranja, de forma simples, rápida e indolor.

Sorri cínico, sabia que o anjo deveria estar revirando-se por dentro. Quando veio pegar a fruta decidi que iria castigá-lo por ser tão orgulho, não era ele que vivia me dando lições de moral por agir da mesma forma. Seus dedos estavam quase alcançando a laranja, pude ver o roçar da ponta deles na fruta, sorri totalmente sacana, e tirei-a de seu toque. Ver a expressão de indignação naqueles orbes azuis foi impagável. Ele já havia entendido que eu pretendia brincar e que se não cooperasse iria se arrepender, amargamente por sinal. Não acreditei quando ele tentou pegar a laranja de novo, inocente Cas. Entre dentes ouvi sua voz irritada exigir:

"Vamos Dean, entregue a minha laranja" - os olhos azuis apertaram-se. Era um aviso que ele me dava, dizendo: _Estou ficando bravo_.

"Boa tentativa Cas, mas você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim" - eu queria muito gargalhar da raiva que estampou o seu rosto.

"Mas as coisas tem que mudar. Agora me devolva a laranja".

Estava a ponto de explodir e rir muito dele, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso não iria conseguir o que eu tanto queria. Cas me conhecia, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, e sabia que todo esse joguinho era apenas mais um pretexto para levá-lo para a cama e fodê-lo muito. Então, porra, dá pra cooperar. Joguei a laranja em cima da minha cama, só para deixar explicito onde tudo aquilo iria acabar. Vi quando ele sorriu de canto. Era engraçado como toda aquela raiva desapareceu rapidamente, anjo safado.

"Vá buscar".

Cas correu até a cama e quando pegou a fruta eu praticamente pulei sobre ele. Adorava quando ele me obedecia sem questionar. Senti quando tremeu abaixo de mim e não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Gosto quando você me obedece, como um belo cãozinho" – provocá-lo era o meu passatempo favorito.

Ele tentou virar, inverter nossa posição, mas é claro que não deixaria isso acontecer. Iria castigá-lo mais, o máximo que iria conseguir hoje era ficar de quatro me esperando. Puxei a gola do casaco bege e comecei a morder seu pescoço, com uma força maior que o normal, deixá-lo marcado era outro passatempo. Como era fácil controlá-lo, que porra de anjo nada, estava mais para um belo pecador inveterado.

Lambi sua orelha lascivamente. Como era gostoso morder aquele lóbulo e senti-lo tremer embaixo de mim. Eu também já estava começando a perder o controle, mas ainda queria continuar a liçãozinha de moral. Levantei e sem delicadeza tirei aquela porcaria de casaco, juntamente com a gravata e a camisa social. Queria ele totalmente nu, mas antes disso ainda iria abusar daquele corpo. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de luxúria, e ver isso quase me descontrolou.

Segurei seu queixo e o fiz olhar diretamente para mim, queria que ele visse todo o desejo que estava sentindo. Vê-lo sorrir foi ao mesmo tempo lindo e extremamente sexy. Não me segurei e logo o beijei. Mordi seu lábio inferior e suspirei quando ouvi Cas gemer, quase que imperceptível. Senti suas mãos retirando o meu casaco e camiseta. A cada toque a excitação aumentava, era intrínseco ao nosso contato.

A cada beijo eu perdia mais o controle. Já não queria mais pensar em lição de moral ou qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse sexo. Eu queria mesmo era foder o Cas o mais rápido possível. Tirei a porcaria daquela calça e ri alto quando o vi totalmente duro apontando para mim. Anjo sacana. Também tirei as minhas roupas e a visão da perfeição estava desenhada ali, nós dois nus e sedentos por uma foda bem gostosa. De joelhos sobre a cama puxei-o para um novo beijo, enquanto que minha mão travessa desceu e começou a masturbá-lo.

Cas gemeu quando meus dedos encontraram sua glande. É anjinho de merda só eu sei te fazer tremer. Mesmo sem querer eu já estava ficando a ponto de bala, mais alguns minutos e gozaria sem nenhum toque. Quando ele estava quase subindo nas nuvens, em meio a minha maestra masturbação, beijos sacanas e mordidas apetitosas, eu parei com tudo o que estava fazendo e sorri mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Como assim?" – ele me questionou indignado. Não teve como não rir disso.

Parei apenas para provocá-lo. Levantei da cama e caminhei até a laranja, que não sei em qual momento caiu no chão, peguei-a estendi a mão e entreguei-a a ele.

"Pode pegar a sua laranja" - se tinha uma coisa que eu havia mesmo me especializado era irritá-lo - "e chupá-la até o fim, senhor Orgulho".

Castiel, às vezes, era muito previsível. Ele pegou-a e tacou-a longe, era óbvio que ele não iria se importar com aquela fruta agora, estava mais animado em terminar o que tínhamos começado. Sem cerimônia puxou-me para a cama, deitei sobre ele e voltamos a nos beijar. Cas cheirava a lírio, seu cheiro sempre me inebriava e assim eu perdia todo o controle.

Em meio aos beijos voltei a masturba-lo, mas agora eu queria terminar com aquele primeiro _round_. Encostei-me em sua entrada e delicadamente comecei a penetrá-lo, gostava de ouví-lo gemer, ainda mais quando junto ao gemido vinha uma súplica:

"Hum...Mais Dean" - Cas conseguia ser bem safadinho quando queria.

Sorrindo de canto terminei de torturá-lo. No começo impus um ritmo lento e torturante, como ele me conhecia eu também o conhecia, e sabia muito bem que quanto mais rápido melhor. Minha pequena lição de moral já havia sido completada e eu também não aguentava aquele ritmo lento, aumentei a força e movimentei meu quadril o mais rápido que conseguia.

"Oh, Dean" - era em momentos como esse que o verdadeiro Castiel se apresentava.

Meus olhos brilharam quando o vi se masturbando. Acho que não tinha como ficar melhor. Já estávamos quase loucos quando gozamos, primeiro Cas, sujando todo o meu abdómen e depois eu, preenchi-o completamente. Exausto deitei ao lado dele, o anjo deitou-se de lado e ficou me olhando, enquanto eu olhava para cima. Gostava de sentir aquelas correntes elétricas percorrendo o meu corpo, era prazeroso demais.

Cas levantou, caminhou até a laranja e depois foi até a escrivaninha onde a faca estava, cortou-a e me ofereceu a "tampinha" da fruta.

"Agora estou com mais fome" - eu conhecia aquele sorriso, Castiel estava sorrindo cinicamente para mim? Seu anjo de merda isso é a minha marca registrada - "E sabe Dean, Laranjas são extremamente suculentas".

Levantei e sem delicadeza dei um tapa na mão dele e joguei aquela porcaria longe. Estava na hora do segundo _round_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A²: **Oi lindas! Eu não acredito nisso, sério mesmo. Escrevi uma Dastiel, HAHAHA! #Sou foda! Sabe quem é a culpada disso tudo: Mello Evans! Depois de que eu li as histórias dela não pude me controlar. Dastiel penetrou, literalmente, e não quis mais sair, não antes de que fosse escrito algo deles pela minha pessoa. Bom escrevi e espero que esteje legalzinho pelo menos. A caixa de pandora foi aberta! MUAHMUAHMUAH! Era para ser uma Drabble, juro mesmo, com míseras 100 palavrinhas, mas a laranja me obrigou a mais que isso! Desculpe.

Dastiel é amor, sexo e perversão! *.*

Quem sabe mais histórias deles apareçam por aqui, agora vamos terminar o outro projeto! :D/

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviews, por favor?_


End file.
